


Caught

by ArdillitaD



Category: Morrilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdillitaD/pseuds/ArdillitaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrilla week: Day 4: Caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Running around in the freaking cold Vancouver, while you're only with a tiny blouse and a leather jacket is something that Jen would never get used to.

"God, what a long day", Jen mumbled tiredly to herself, while pulling her clothes off, getting ready for a quick shower in her trailer.

A peaceful calming music was coming from the radio, the scent of lilies was filling the whole place and the only thing Jen wanted is to warm her body and to go home and sleep for at least 12 hours.

She was heading to the bathroom when something strange caught her attention. On the little kitchen counter there was a magazine with a very _naked_ woman on the cover.

Jen eyes widened in surprise, "What the fuck is _that_ doing in here?" She grabbed the magazine and started to turn over the pages quickly.

Her attention was totally occupied by one of the women in the magazine, a petite brunette with not very long hair, perfectly round breasts, tanned skin and provocative brown eyes. Much like the woman that haunts Jen's dreams for a very long time now. Jen's thoughts of the fucking Lana Parrilla were like a vivid wet dream, warming her most secret places, sending goose bumps all over her body. If only she could have her... just for a night, or even for a few hours, or minutes...

"Well, well...", purred a familiar deep voice, pulling Jen out of her trance, "... who knew that you're the kinky type of girl."

And here she was, Lana fucking Parrilla, looking at her with a predatory smirk, which knocked the breath right out of Jen.

"I... I… what are...", Jen stammered embarrassment washing over her.

"Now now, don't play shy!", came the woman’s voice again, a smile appeared on her face and she took a few steps towards Jen, "I found you here, only in your underwear, looking at a Playboy magazine, biting your lip... and not to mention the song that's playing...” A wider smile spread across Lana’s face and she quickly covered the rest of the distance between them.

Jen‘s breath hitch a little and shecleared her throat asking, “Wh… What song?”

"I touch myself" by the Divinyls”, the brunette wiggled her eyebrows, as running her slender fingers down on one of Jen's arms slowly and sensually, “Do not play shy on me now, Jennifer! I **_caught_** you!"

Lana's voice was pure sex and Jen felt like she will burn from anticipation any minute. She didn't know what to say, she swallowed a moan biting at her lip, waiting for Lana's next move.

“So do you…?”, Lana whispered, smiling devilishly.

“Do I what?”, said Jen breathlessly, seeing the lustful look in the woman’s eyes.

The brunette gave a small chuckle , “When you think of me, do you touch yourself.” It was more of a statement, than a question.

“I…”, Jen started as she leaned her head towards Lana, getting so close that their lips werealmost touching.

“I think you do!”, breathed the brunette against Jen's lips, “And I think it’s time for you to show me how you do it…”

Their lips locked into a slow deep kiss that raced itself towards a more passionate one. Soon enough though, after what seemed an eternity of kissing, Jen pulled back. Her green-blue eyes opened to the most beautiful brown ones filled with lust that were practically eating her alive.

 _“_ _I should_ be mad at you for _coming_ in _here_ _uninvited_ _!”,_ Jen said in a seductive whisper, placing both of her hands behind Lana’s neck.

Lana gave a deep throat of a chuckle and said in a husky tone, "A bird told me that my magazine is in here..."


End file.
